Hard To Love
by Biiancast Rodith
Summary: Haruno Sakura tetaplah Haruno Sakura yang menyebalkan. You make it look easy even when I'm hard to love. / Canon / SasuSaku / Sasuke POV / Romance.


_**Hard to Love**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Stories © Biiancast Rodith™**_

 _ **© 2017**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning**_

 _ **Canon**_

 _ **Typo**_

 _ **OOC**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[ 11042017 ]**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah sekian lama berkelana dan mencari sesuatu yang akan membawaku dalam kenyamanan, pada akhirnya aku tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Perang keempat sudah berakhir, dan semuanya terlihat lebih aman dan terkendali. Sejak saat itu, sudah menjadi keputusanku pergi berkelana akan penebusan dosa-dosaku.

Dua tahun,

Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat sejak aku meninggalkan tempat aku tinggal. Meski sebelumnya aku sudah pernah pergi lebih lama dari ini, tetap saja aku akan selalu ingat dimana aku di lahirkan dan dibesarkan. Dan sejak saat itu, banyak yang berubah. Terutama pada perasaan masing-masing manusia.

Sangat jelas dalam ingatanku seperti apa diriku dulu.

Dingin, arogan, keras kepala. Kuakui, Sasuke yang dulu sangat menyebalkan. Begitu banyak yang mengasihinya dan memohon agar ia tetap tinggal. Tetap saja ia keras kepala menolak kehadiran dan kebaikan orang lain. Ia lebih mementingkan tujuannya untuk membunuh Uchiha Itachi, kakak, yang ternyata sangat menyayangiku.

Aku berdiri di puncak pohon tertinggi, dan hanya memandang hamparan langit yang sudah tidak berwarna biru lagi dengan hampa. Entah apa yang kulakukan, aku juga tidak tau.

Tetapi,

Senja, selalu mengingatkanku akan rumah, Konoha, dan mengingat dia.

Dia yang selalu memperhatikan sosokku yang kelam ini. Diabaikan, dan diacuhkan sudah menjadi makanan kesehariannya.

Cara dia membujukku untuk tidak pergi ke dalam kegelapan, cara dia untuk menghentikan kekacauan yang sudah kuperbuat, dan cara dia untuk ikut bersamaku dalam penebusan dosa-dosaku, membuatku selalu memikirkannya.

" _Tch!"_

Setelah sekian lama meninggalkan Konoha dan mencari sesuatu yang hilang, apakah aku sudah menemukannya?

Seketika, bayangan seorang gadis berambut panjang muncul di langit yang sudah menghitam sambil memamerkan senyum lebar miliknya.

' _ **Aku akan selalu menunggumu Sasuke-kun,'**_

 _Gadis itu…_

Aku sangat ingat, saat gadis itu mengatakan demikian sambil melambaikan tangannya saat langkah kakiku membawaku semakin jauh meninggalkan gerbang Konoha.

"Kau membuat ini menjadi sulit... Sakura."

Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menahanku lebih dari ini selain kau.

Saat itu masih genin, siapa yang menyangka kalau kau salah satu orang yang ingin aku lampaui. Aku terlalu gengsi mengakui bahwa kau cukup hebat. Hanya sekali Kakashi- _sense_ i mengajari kita cara memusatkan _chakra_ ke telapak kaki untuk memanjat pohon, dan kau, langsung bisa menguasainya.

Aku selalu berbohong saat aku mengatakan kau orang yang menyebalkan. Nyatanya, seberapa besar dan tingginya aku tumbuh, aku selalu menengadah memandangmu. Karena itu, melihat senja dari puncak pohon tertinggi selalu membawaku kedalam ingatanku dulu saat kita masih bersama-sama.

Kau juga menunjukkanku bahwa aku hanyalah sebuah permata kasar. Tidak harus berada di dalam kegelapan, kau bahkan menawarkanku cahaya agar indahnya permata semakin terlihat memukau. Yang ada, aku justru semakin masuk ke dalam kegelapan dan semakin sulit untuk ditempah.

' _Aku mencintaimu.'_

Mendengarnya saja, sebenarnya cukup meyakinkanku agar aku lebih dewasa. Baik dalam bersikap, dan dalam pemikiran. Ternyata, aku menolak kata itu karena aku masih kekanak-kanakan. Kau ingin membuatku menjadi seorang pria yang aku mau, justru pikiranku yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan yang mementingkan dendam.

Aku seorang pemberontak, dan bahkan bukan hanya sekali aku berusaha untuk membunuhmu. Nyatanya, untuk kesekian kalinya kau mengatakan bahwa kau masih mencintaiku.

Perang sudah berakhir, dan impian semua shinobi akhirnya tercapai. Tidak banyak yang aku harapkan. Aku tidak berharap kebebasan setelah apa yang telah aku perbuat selama ini.

Harapanku,

Setelah apa yang sudah terjadi,

Kita, Kakashi- _sensei,_ Naruto, Kau dan Aku, akhirnya menyelamatkan semua manusia dari kutukan _Mugen Tsukuyomi._ Kuharap, saat itu membuatmu bangga.

"Sudah kuduga dia disana."

Dibawah lampu jalan yang remang-remang. Gadis aneh itu sedang duduk di atas bangku, dimana aku membaringkan dan meninggalkan dia sebelum pergi menjadi pengikut Orochimaru. Ya, dia memang aneh.

Di saar orang lain sudah berada di dalam mimpi mereka, hanya dia seorang yang berani berkeliaran di tengah malam.

"Kenapa kau disini? "

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Awalnya, raut wajahnya menampilkan rasa tidak percaya, dan berangsur-angsur berganti menjadi senyum bodoh kebanggaan miliknya yang ia tampilkan.

" _Okaeri_ Sasuke- _kun,_ "

"Hn."

Meski sudah terlalu sering di abaikan, di acuhkan, tidak membuatnya sedih dan menyerah. Haruno Sakura tetaplah Haruno Sakura yang menyebalkan. Dia membuat perasaanku terlihat mudah, bahkan ketika aku susah untuk mencintai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _ **You make it look easy even when I'm hard to love'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/n :** _Haloo,_

 _Ada yang masih ingat dengan author yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini? TAT Sudah cukup lama juga ternyata ya minna-san. :'D_

 _Anggap saja fict ini pemanasan setelah sekian lama tidak berkunjung di dunia tulis menulis. Biar gak kaku melanjutkan yang lainnya. Huuufftt #Helanapas._

 _Yoooshh~_

 _Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih masih mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejak di kotak ripiu._

 _See you and good bye guys… ;)_


End file.
